Motionless
by moonliteroses394
Summary: - Mikan Sakura, a new model that had recently joined the famous magazine company, Motionless. Modeling for only 2 months, she has already claimed the cover page of the magazine. Natsume Hyuuga, an experienced model who sees Mikan as a target. Review! :
1. Chapter 1

Moonliteroses productions~

Mikan Sakura, a new model that had recently joined the famous magazine company, _Motionless._ Modeling for only a mere two months and she has already claimed the title of the magazine's cover page. Natsume Hyuuga, an experienced model who found Mikan an irresistible target of torturous teasing. And you know the rest~ :) Review!

Motionless Inc.

Chapter one

"Now, turn this way" Arata, the photographer instructed with a gesture of his hand. Mikan happily complied and smiled seductively at the camera. With each passing day, she was getting better and better at giving each picture she took more emotions, rather than just a simple smile.

"Okay, you're done for today. Thanks Ms. Sakura." Arata announced. Mikan hopped down from her seat in front of the camera and smiled brilliantly.

"No problem Arata. I'll be in my dressing room. Come find me if you need me!" Mikan stated to everyone as she left the room.

As her hand felt the elegant curve of the gold doorknob, she felt a pair of eyes boring into her and froze. She took a deep breath and turned around and put on her best poker face. She already knew who it was.

"What do you want?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say I wanted anything?" He smirked, "Or are you just admitting that you asked me that question in order grab my attention?" Mikan blushed.

"There's no point in wanting your attention. It'll probably be distracted in a mere two seconds Mr. I-have-the-attention-span-of-a-goldfish." She defended. Natsume rolled his eyes arrogantly and advanced towards her, pressing his right hand onto the wall behind her. His body pressed up against hers and his lips whispered words into her ears.

The façade dropped and Mikan lowered her eyes to the floor, her forehead resting on his shoulder blade and quivered.

It was the same routine everyday. Well, almost everyday. She would be done with her shoots, walk over to the dressing room and there Natsume would be, waiting for her. Then he would advance on her just like he did this time and whisper completely random things into her ears and place a lingering soft kiss on her neck.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow" was all he said before placing that kiss on her neck and leaving without another sound. Mikan slid to the ground, panting and aching.

She wanted to just grab him and kiss him right then and there. She forced herself to calm her racing heart and attempted to remove the heavy blush that had formed on her face with cold water from a nearby fountain. And then of course it completely ruined the makeup that she used for the photo shoots and had to quickly rush back to her dressing room for a towel. Same old Mikan.

Though they were not an item, they had a somewhat close relationship. Fighting and flirting while on their shoots together and their intimate meetings almost everyday made the whole crew working there jealous.

But even with a close relationship, Natsume still went out every night with a different girl. Can you imagine that though? Having to memorize EVERY girl's name that he's dated? Mikan as always, are oblivious to all the men that drool just by the sound of her name or her mere picture. She still denies the fact that she herself is practically in love with Natsume as well and brushes it off, making up a new excuse every time to why she was so nervous around him.

As Natsume rounded a corner he chuckled quietly to himself. He loved the way her cheeks become absolutely beet red and how flustered she had gotten and the fact that she STILL denies the fact she isn't in love with him. No girl he had ever met would deny the fact that she liked him when she DID. He chuckled once more at the weird thought. At that moment, his sidekick rang, interrupting his thoughts of our beautiful brunette.

"Hey Natsume-kun! Are we still up for that date at that Italian restaurant tonight?" a chirpy voice came on. He sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll meet you there at 7." And shut the phone. Though he would rather spend a night with Mikan but he had reputation to keep up didn't he? He was of course, probably Japan's greatest player at the moment. Having dated at least a hundred girls, he wasn't going to let anyone think he was getting soft. He was a player and players play with girls. They don't have steady relationships. Well, there was ONE exception…

"Ruka!" Hotaru called out from outside the building of Motionless. Ruka turned his head toward the voice that called him and immediately smiled. He darted over swiftly and pulled her into an embrace. Hotaru shivered into his chest. It was barely 40 degrees Fahrenheit out here.

"Was this how you treated you past girlfriends? Making them wait for you for 20 minutes in the cold?" she asked dryly. Ruka sweatdropped.

"No, of course not, I was just-" Ruka was cut short.

"This wasn't how you treated your other girlfriends? Then why me?!"

Ruka stammered. Whoops, shouldn't have said anything…

"I'm sorry, why don't we just go in first? I still have a few papers to pick up. Besides, you know you could've just come inside instead of standing in the cold." He reasoned with her. Hotaru felt extremely DUMB at the moment.

"I didn't think you'd be long…" she murmured. Augh, even the most stoic people in the world can be defeated by the nervousness of a first love. Ruka Nogi, best friend of Natsume Hyuuga. He himself was a player as well just last year. Having to have met Hotaru, he was instantly infatuated and quickly brushed away any thoughts of being with another girl. After a few months of chasing after her, Hotaru realized that she would never be able to get rid of him and decided to be his girlfriend after all. Well, that's what she said, but we all know it was because she fell in love with him as well. (wink, no duh, Ruka's adorable~ :D)

As they entered the building, our hyper brunette bounded towards them.

"AHHHH!!!! IT'S HOTARU!!!" she screamed, running towards her and top speed and everyone whipped their heads around to the loud interruption. What made the scene even bigger was that Hotaru pulled out her infamous baka gun and shot her smack in the fore head.

"Itai…" Mikan sat on the ground, whimpering. Natsume came out of no where and pulled her up by her arm from the cold floor.

"I guess idiots will always be idiots." He murmured, low enough so only she could hear. Mikan huffed and turned her head away from him. Her blush was returning as she could still feel the searing hot touch Natsume had on her skin.

Natsume took no notice in her flustered aura and sauntered over to Ruka, bumping knuckles as they greeted each other.

"How are you and the ice queen doing?"

Ruka rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"We're doing great. Though, I should be asking you the same question. How are things with Mikan?" Ruka questioned back, earning an extremely faint blush from Natsume.

"We're fine as well. She's so stubborn. Do you know that she still won't admit she's in love with me?" Natsume answered arrogantly, running a hand through his hair. Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Just like the fact that you won't admit you love her?"

Natsume was dumbfounded. What? _Was_ he in love with her? A strong attraction maybe but, was it really love? Natsume rolled his eyes, it didn't matter at the moment, no one was going to claim her yet, especially when it was already known to everyone one that she was reserved for Natsume only.

He only spoke a little too soon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume's photo shoot had started late and he was already rushing towards Mikan's dressing room. For the past two weeks, he hadn't missed her once, not including the weekends. As he was about to round the corner to her room, voices could be heard in the hallway.

"No, get away from me, I don't even know you!" This was unmistakably Mikan's voice.

"Oh come on now, I know that you want it as well" An unknown voice answered her. Natsume felt the fire of rage burn inside him and turned the corner. Mikan was pressed against the wall with a silver haired man, probably no more than 21, hanging over her. His hand on her waist as Mikan tried pushing him away by his chest. Natsume glided over, coolly removed his hand and roughly pushed him away.

The silver haired staggered back.

"Can't you take a hint?" His asked maliciously.

"Tch…" silver haired scoffed, got up and left, muttering a stream of curses as he stalked off.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Mikan protested. Natsume gave her a look.

"Oh, really? And just what were you planning on doing to defend yourself?"

"I-I was going to…there was no reason to…." Mikan stammered out, trailing off. Natsume would've smirked if he hadn't been so angry in the first place.

"Just what were you planning on doing to defend yourself?" he repeated, caging her, the same way that Mr. Silver haired had. Mikan huffed angrily and pushed him away with much force. Natsume was only pressed away one step and he quickly returned to the same position he was just in.

"You couldn't have done anything."

Mikan glowered at him.

"Oh yeah? I have a voice you know. I can scream at the top of my lungs and I won't hesitate if you don't get off me right now!"

Natsume sighed and straightened up, just to remember that he hadn't kissed her yet. He quickly leaned back down and kissed on the neck. Mikan gasped softly as she felt the soft lips on her skin. If felt so nice, cool and plush, against her hot skin. His lips lingered there for a few moments and Natsume roughly pulled himself away.

"Be careful next time." And he left, just like that.

Natsume blew out a ragged breath as he leaned against a wall in an empty corridor, far from Mikan's room. The longer he had his lips on her hot skin, the more he wanted to run his tongue along her supple flesh, and let it trail upwards till it reached her red lips.

He wanted her so bad, but he knew the only reason he hadn't was because he knew how Mikan would feel. He wanted her to _like_ it if he kissed her, not make her completely disgusted. He wanted her arms to wrap around his neck and run her own hands through his hair instead of pushing him away.

In other words, he was afraid of rejection.

Shocking isn't it? **The **Natsume Hyuuga was afraid of getting rejected! (LMAO XD)

Natsume's cell phone rang, drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

"Natsume, could you come down to studio 342 really quick? There's someone I want you and Mikan to meet." Arata said.

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mikan, Natsume, I would like you to meet the newest member of the teen modeling section." Arata announced.

From behind the screen, out stepped a tall figure, amazingly gorgeous violet eyes, and the hair of powdered snow. Mikan gasped and took a step back while Natsume unconsciously took a small step in front of Mikan, as if shielding her from him.

It was going to be a long summer. For _all_ the models.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**So, how was it? I would love a review, so just type something up! It won't matter to me what the review is, for all I care, I'd be happy even if you only put 3 words there! **

**Thanks for reading anyways, I'll update as soon as I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

Moonliteroses productions~

Chappie Two~

Mikan inhaled deeply and blew out the air. What the hell? The guy who was almost about to rape her was standing right there in front of her. Silver haired, white haired, they looked the same to her. And to Nastume too, no doubt. But, how could he have he have changed the hair color so quickly? Was his real hair white or silver?

She coughed, clearing her throat, and forced a smile.

"Hi there, I'm Mikan Sakura. Welcome to the team" Mikan said, extending her hand out to him.

He shook it warmly and beamed.

"Hey, the name's Haku Matsui. I think we met outside your room. I'm so sorry for my…er… behavior. My friends and I were drinking just a while ago and actually dared me to pick up a girl. And so, I with my dating experience could only attempt to do something I saw in a movie once." He apologized.

Mikan immediately warmed up to him. How could she not? She wasn't one to hate in the first place anyways. She has Natsume for that.

"Oh, it's no problem. No harm done. But what's with your hair…?" She asked curiously. Feeling self-conscious, Haku toyed with his white locks and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't want anyone to actually recognize me after a stunt like that. But, I guess it's not a very good disguise, is it?"

Mikan shook her head and laughed with him. Haku directed his attention towards Natsume now, who was still currently glaring at him. Way to make it obvious that you already hate him Natsume.

"And, you must be Natsume Hyuuga, I heard you and Mikan work together a lot." Haku extended his hand towards him. Natsume stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not to accept the hand.

Mikan gave him a look, nodding her head toward the hand. God, she was gonna pay for making him shake this bastard's hand. Natsume sighed, and took it.

"Yeah, we do work a lot together. I'm guessing you will be too?"

Haku nodded and Arata clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now that you've all gotten to know each other with the new model, I am going to tell the main idea for the summer shoots. It's going to be a love triangle. Mikan will be the love interest and Haku and Natsume will be chasing after her."

Natsume smirked. He was so tempted to ask who was going to be the winner of the Bermuda triangle. But, as arrogant as he was, he knew it was going to be him so, what was the point of asking?

"The shoot's going to start next week and during that time, I want you to pack up for the location. It's going to be on a private island, so pack for the beach and the sun. That's all for today and you are dismissed. Be here bright and early next week! Details will be handed out to you tomorrow." Arata finished up and the workers all exited out the door.

Through the bustle of people, Haku was accidentally bumped by his shoulder and thus, leading him to bump into Natsume was walking beside him.

Natsume scowled and was about to shove him when he noticed a smell. Or rather, a lack of a certain smell. Alcohol. There was no trace of alcohol from him. Natsume sniffed the air again. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Natsume knew Haku was lying when he claimed to have been drunk when he was making his move on Mikan. He didn't even look like he was drunk anyways! How could a man sober up in only 10 minutes tops?

So, was Haku's main objective to working in this department just to get Mikan?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo polka." Natsume called out as they were near Mikan's dressing room. Mikan blushed and pulled down her skirt in response.

Then she remembered, she wasn't wearing polka dotted underwear. She turned around and smiled smugly.

"I'm not wearing polka dotted underwear, pervert."

"Ah, you're right. They're strawberries today aren't they?"

This guy didn't miss a thing did he? Mikan blushed again and scowled.

"What do you want?"

"I'm hurt ichigo-kara, you treat _him_ so well, and yet with me, I get such a cold shoulder." He feigned a wound over his heart and leaned forward in his posture, as if really injured.

Mikan bit her bottom lip to not laugh but she ended up laughing anyways. I mean, come on! Natsume for one was someone who rarely showed emotions at all and here he was playing around with Mikan.

Natsume smirked as Mikan cracked up laughing. He was silent for a moment, thinking about whether or not to talk to her about Haku. Would he sound just paranoid about this whole situation, or ridiculously jealous?

"Mikan?"

She stopped laughing. Natsume never called her by her real name unless it was serious. She looked up at him and almost spaced out from the pools of crimson and gold.

"Stay away from Haku."

Mikan blinked. What was he saying?

"Look, Natsume, Haku explained the whole incident about the….um…rape thing. Its fine, he just wasn't sober at the moment. Give the guy another chance."

Natsume shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that incident. I'm just saying that I don't think he's all that good of a guy. Even if he was drunk, he was probably already a player if he was trying to hit on you. Please, he's a complete fraud at trying to be the nice guy."

Mikan felt her blood boil. Now he was lecturing _her_ who was a good guy and who was a bad guy?

"What about you? Aren't you a player as well? Don't you also drink and party every once in a while? Before you judge someone so quickly Natsume, why don't you re-evaluate yourself?"

Now Natsume was equally angry…and his pride was being was destroyed.

"Don't compare me with that kind of scum. There's a difference between us. A big difference. You probably don't realize it, but you will. Mikan, he wasn't drinking. If he was, you should've already been able to smell the alcohol in the room if he _had_ drunk enough to _become_ drunk."

"So the guy can't hold down his alcohol very well. Getting drunk doesn't necessarily mean you have to drink a lot of it." Mikan argued.

Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan would try to find any excuse at all just to prove him wrong. He shrugged uncaringly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to warn you. You can listen to me or not." He stated.

Mikan huffed. He was the last person on earth that she would want to listen to.

"Fine, since you gave me an option. I think I'm going to be great friends with Haku because I'm not a paranoid jerk!"

Natsume almost sighed in relief. Good, she thought he was paranoid, not jealous. That was good…wasn't it?

Natsume shrugged again and walked past her without saying a word. Mikan's shoulder drooped as he finally turned the corner.

Why was he always like that? Always messing around with her feelings like that. One moment he could be the sweetest guy in the world, kissing her so gently, so caring, as if he actually _loved_ her. And the next second, he would be reprimanding her for something that had nothing to do with anything at all.

_Seriously, there was no way he could be jealous, could he?_ Mikan let her thoughts wonder as she entered her dressing room. _There was no way._

XXXXXXXXXX

Just a few days before the beach trip, Mikan camped out at Hotaru's mansion for the night. She had been a lot more quiet and lost in thought since Natsume warned her about Haku. Still, things at the company didn't change.

She still got her kiss on the neck everyday. Natsume still teased her about her underwear. Everything was normal. So why did it seem so tense now?

"You're unusually quiet today," Hotaru noted as she re-entered her room, handing Mikan an ice cold diet coke. Mikan scooted deeper into her bean bag seat. Hotaru sat down in the one next to her. Their coke cans opened with a loud pop and Mikan took a swig of it before asking Hotaru a question.

"Although I shouldn't ask advice from you on this topic since Ruka's probably not like this, but, is he ever, like, moody? Ya' know, nice and sweet one moment and then cold the next?"

Hotaru thought for moment.

"You're right, he's not." Hotaru finally answered. Mikan chuckled softly. A comfortable silence ensued as the two just relaxed and sipped their soda.

"I already know who you're talking about though Mikan. I warned you not to fall for him."

"I-I did **not** fall for him. I mean, I might've if he wasn't so…so mean and cold and-and uncaring and a player and…and…" Mikan trailed off. She couldn't think of too many bad traits Natsume had. It wasn't like that for her. She didn't hate someone unless they were absolutely cruel and such. And she knew Natsume was no where near that line.

"And what?" Hotaru pressed on purposely. She got no answer and gave up on the subject.

"I just wish he could pick a mood and stick with it. I hate feeling so excited about being with Natsume and then crushed the next moment when he yells at me or gives me the cold shoulder."

Hotaru wasn't used to have to comfort someone, especially her exuberant best friend, so she sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the rooftop. You need some fresh air. And you know I hate it when you're always so emotionally depressed. I would take out my baka gun if it weren't for the fact that you're already emotional enough. "

Mikan giggled.

"Now hurry up and get your ass on the roof. I don't want to be alone up there."

"Hai, hai." Mikan laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikan went window shopping for new bikinis and summer clothes for the beach trip day. Er…business trip day for the models.

She gazed longingly at the bikinis and summer clothing that hung in the windows. Her paycheck wasn't coming for another 3 weeks and she had already spent all her miscellaneous money with Hotaru at the amusement park. The rest of the money paid for the rent, electricity, groceries, blah, blah, blah.

"Ichigo-kara (Strawberry panties. Well, I think that's wat kara means….im not sure myself. lol) actually has the money to go shopping after spending so much on howalans at the amusement park?"

Mikan gave an annoyed eye-roll and turned around to face none other than our infamous kuroneko. (black cat)

"I am **NOT** wearing ichigo panties today. And, I swear to god, I will drag you into Victoria Secrets myself if you dare lift my skirt up in public." She threatened as Natsume had extended a hand towards her skirt.

Natsume smirked playfully and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon pandas, I'll buy you whatever you need for the beach trip." He said, and pulled into the store she was staring at.

_Pandas? What the heck is he talking abo….god._

She blushed harder than the last time Natsume realized what she was wearing underneath her skirt and whacked him on the back of his head with her purse.

Natsume twitched and turned around. Mikan smiled smugly and stuck out her tongue.

Now they were even.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**So, how was this chapter? Look guys, srsly, I love the fact that you put my story on your alerts and favorites, but would it kill you to put even a small review?**

**Cuz I realized that more ppl read a story that has more reviews. And I don't want ppl to just skip my story just cuz there aren't many reviews. So, guys? **

**Help out by putting a review for me? Thanks! If there are more reviews, I'll update faster!**

**Thanks to all the ppl that actually reviewed the first chapter! You know who you are! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Mooliteroses productions~

Chappie 3 3

"Wahh!" Mikan exhaled in amazement at the lush greenery of the island. The palm trees provided excellent shade and the sand felt hot and warm under her feet.

Her first instinct was to rip off the sundress she had on and jump into the ocean. Of course, she hadn't put on a swimsuit underneath, and so, unless she wanted _someone_ to comment on her undergarments, she was gonna have to keep her urges under control.

"Okay, everyone, lets get settled into our hotel rooms and go out to eat. Then rest up and we'll start shooting for the summer album tomorrow." Arata announced to the crew. Mikan's smiled just grew wider. They had the rest of the day off!

"Ne, Natsume, hurry up! Let's go put our stuff down and then go swimming at the beach!" Mikan urged Natsume.

Natsume gave an exasperated sigh before trudging slowly behind her.

"Mikan-chan!"

Natsume frowned as Haku called Mikan from behind the two of them. He pretended he didn't hear and dragged Mikan the rest of the way into the hotel.

"What are you doing Natsume? I heard Haku call me!" She shoved his arm away. Natsume acted innocent.

"He did? I was just thinking about how much faster we could go to the beach if we checked in earlier."

Mikan looked unimpressed for a moment but bit her bottom lip in hesitation. Was he lying or truly oblivious?

By now Natsume had already walked over to the front desk and was asking for the card to his room.

"Wait, what do you mean our rooms are put together?"

Mikan walked over, confused. What was he saying? Everyone had a separate room.

"I'm sorry sir. There must've been some mistake, but in the meantime, why don't you first put your suitcases up in room your room first, room 418, and we'll solve the problem while you're out." The front desk manager told Natsume.

Natsume sighed and took the key from him none the less.

"What's going on?"

"The hotel mixed up our rooms. There are only two rooms for the teens modeling division. There was supposed to be three, one for each of us but, screw it. Let's put our stuff in my room while they attempt to fix it."

Mikan blanched. Attempt, he said. This meant there was possibility there wasn't going to be a room available for her. If this were that….omg.

Natsume smirked as he noticed the stricken look flash across her expressions. Now he was _hoping_ that they couldn't fix the problem in time.

They rode together on the elevator in a comfortable silence. The elevator music was able to fill it in. The door opened and the two stepped out, carrying their duffle bags and dragging their suitcases along.

"Don't open the bathroom door while I'm changing, okay?" Mikan commanded. Natsume smirked, he wasn't playing on doing something so childish. Oh, no, he was up to something bigger.

Natsume shrugged indifferently. Mikan scowled and took her swimwear out of her duffle bag and headed into the bathroom.

As soon as she went inside, Natsume stripped and pulled on his swim trunks. He grabbed a towel and was out the door in 3 minutes flat. Mikan would take much longer. You know girls, gotta check her hair, put on sun tan lotion, all that stuff.

Natsume hurried impatiently down to the lobby. The front desk person was now a girl. Natsume's smirk grew wider. This was gonna be easy.

"Excuse me." He said, grabbing her attention. As soon as her eyes averted towards Natsume, she blushed.

"Y-yes?" she stammered.

Natsume flashed a stunning seductive smile and the girl almost fainted.

"I was supposed to get another room for the company Motionless. But, I changed my mind. I don't need another room. Could you please arrange it so there are no other rooms available for the teen section?"

"O-of course I could. Could you please tell me your room number?"

"418"

The girl typed in a bunch of unknown numbers and letters and then smiled.

"You're all set."

Natsume grinned somewhat evilly. Like a cat that was about to scare a sleeping dog.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan frowned. Where the hell was Natsume? She sighed as she figured that Natsume was too impatient to go to the beach and ended up not waiting for her. Well…she was right about half of that. He _was_ impatient about _something… _

As she exited out of the luxury hotel, she finally spotted everyone. Hotaru was coming with them on vacation so she had just arrived and was currently reading a book under the shade of a palm tree. Natsume and Ruka were surfing the waves, having the time of their life with how big the waves were around here. Where was Haku then?

"Guess who!" Mikan's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. She giggled.

"Haku?" The pair of hands dropped.

"Nice guess. You just got lucky." Haku grinned.

"Or smart." Mikan countered. They stood around, chuckling.

Natsume was coming back to the shore when he noticed them, flirting. An annoyed and angry shiver ran through him. Time to break up the party.

"Yo polka!"

Mikan whipped her head around. As much as she tried to stay away from Natsume, she always found herself being pulled towards him instead. She smiled apologetically to Haku and ran over.

"I'm not wearing polka dots Natsume. I'm not even wearing underwear for god's sake!"

She blushed as it somehow turned it out sounding wrong.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

He bent and picked her up like a sack of potatoes, over his shoulder.

Mikan screamed and pounded on his back as he ran towards the water and dropped her in.

When she resurfaced, she was dripping wet and her hair was completely messed up. She awkwardly combed her hair with her fingers and managed to tie it into a pony tail.

Natsume came back with a clean towel and wrapped it around her shivering body. He pulled her into his chest to warm her up and buried his face into her neck, kissing it.

Another shiver ran through Mikan's body. And it wasn't from the cold either.

"There's a reason why you wear a swim suit to the beach idiot. It's so you can get wet." He noted.

Mikan rolled her eyes and snuggled in his arms.

Hey, its summer vacation and both of them are here under the warm sun. Why not have some romantic fun?

By the side lines, Hotaru snapped a picture. This would go great on her marketing business. She was sure the tabloids would love it. Ruka sweatdropped. Same old Hotaru.

Natsume led Mikan toward their setup. A beach umbrella propped up and a large blanket just underneath its shade. On the corner of the blanket, a cooler sat there.

Mikan removed the warm towel and laid on the blanket, letting the warm heat dry her up.

"So, how was the water?" Natsume teased. Mikan chuckled.

"You should know. By the way, I didn't know you surfed."

Natsume shrugged.

"If you noticed, there aren't beaches around where we live."

Mikan sat up and smacked him on the arm.

"I know that silly."

They sat there for a moment, staring at each other. In the heat of the moment, Natsume finally made a move.

He pressed his lips against her own and pushed her gently onto the blanket. Natsume wrapped his arms around her cool waist, gingerly adjusted his weight so that his top half was on top of her.

Mikan's mind went completely blank. For as long as she's known him, he's never kissed her. Well, he had before. A peck, a simple brush of the lips. But now, his tongue was inside her mouth and she unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled him closer to her.

It felt so nice, so hot in the heat of the summer.

And beside them on the sidelines, Hotaru and Ruka smiled in satisfaction while Haku stared disapprovingly at them. Was there jealousy in that glare?

And not to mention the fact that Natsume had re-arranged their rooms so that Mikan was going to stay her whole time on the beach, at night, with him. Alone.

Yes, this is exactly what Natsume wanted. But how good's a story if Natsume just got what he wanted?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't believe the hotel didn't get the rooms fixed_, Mikan thought, trying to figure out what other way there was. She was still in the Natsume's room, waiting for him to come home. He said that he was going to buy them some drinks cuz the two of them were still underage to drink alcohol.

Mikan blushed, shaking her head to relieve her of the things that had happened. She touched her lips gingerly with the tip of her nails.

So what were they now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Or was that kiss just a fluke?

Mikan sighed, and trudged over the restroom with her undergarments quickly. As she showered, she gasped and grumbled. She had forgotten to grab her night gown in her haste. There was nothing to cover her up then. She bit her lip and hoped that Natsume would still be out by then.

She quickly showered and dried up. She clasped on her bra and pulled up her panties.

Mikan stuck her head out the bathroom, checking to see if Natsume was already back.

She took a breath and darted over, kneeled down, and zipped open her suit case.

_Where is it?_ She thought, muttering as she dug out the clothes from the top layer.

As her hands felt the soft fabric of her satin night gown, the door clicked open, and Mikan screamed.

Oh dear….

**So how was this chappie? I finally added a kiss. But the whole scene of them staying in the same room is not going to turn into lemons or M rating. Its just gonna be some fluff and intimacy. That's pretty much it. Loll.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! So glad **_**some**_** people actually READ this little author's note. **

­­­­­­­­


End file.
